A Budding Romance
by friendsfan7225
Summary: What happens when teenagers enter the world of Sacred Heart hospital? Madness, Mischief, and make-out ensues. (Completed)
1. The two meet

Disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs and also do not know JD's middle name (you'll find out later)

(JD walks into a hospital room where a very beautiful 18 year old girl named Danielle is laying, looking at her poster of Hal Sparks her wonderful friend Chrissy brought her)

JD – Hello my name is John Dorian, JD for short and I am the chief resident of this here Sacred Heart hospital!

Elliot (poking her head in the room) – Co-chief!

JD – Yah. Anyway, if you need anything at all, don't hesitate to let Dr. Cox know!

Danielle – Well, can I call for you? You handsome little devil you!

JD – Miss Danielle! I cannot have relationships with my patients! It is strictly forbidden!

Danielle – Doesn't that make it all the worthwhile?

JD – Well, I...(Daydreaming about him and Danielle feeding each other strawberries) I mean, no!

Danielle – Well if you change your mind, I'm right here, in room 356 (she says in a sultry Samantha Jones accent)

JD – Okay (makes confused faces for awhile)

Danielle – Fine. Sure. Whatever. Well I just got a TV in here, and Scrubs is starting in two minutes, do you wanna watch with me?

JD – What's "Scrubs"?

Danielle – Come watch! (Starts humming theme song, "Superman")

(Cut to them 10 minutes later ferociously making-out)

Dr. Cox staring at them – John Malcolm Dorian! I am ashamed! And slightly impressed! But mostly ashamed. You absolutely cannot have feelings and/or relationships with your patients!

Danielle – That's what he said (pointing to JD)

JD – We weren't um, well, yah we were!

Danielle – Well, I need my beauty sleep, well actually, I have plenty of beauty, but I need to sleep! Get out of here, both of you!


	2. The gang arrives

Again, I don't own Scrubs, but I do own JD. MUHAHAHA! Just kidding, aw you know the drill, here's the fic.

She awoke slowly, for her lungs couldn't breathe very well. Well, neither could yours if one had just been removed.

"I wonder where that hot doctor went," the girl thought aloud.

Just then, a boy walked in. He was tall, with blonde hair and an overly large mole on his upper-lip. He was wearing these shorts she had seen last week on fear factor, and a Cancun sweatshirt.

"Eric? What in the name of Hal Sparks are you doing here?" the girl asked.

He sighed. "Heather told me what happened. Why didn't you tell me? Or the rest of us for that matter? I thought you cared about me," he exuberated.

"I'm sorry. Things have been so weird lately. What, with Hal and all. I mean, I know he loves me, but he is a little old," she responded.

Just then a group of loud, teenage girls came running into the room

"Danielle, are you all right? Why didn't you tell us? So this is the reason you went on vacation? To get one of your lungs removed? Fever check!" a girl with long brown wavy hair screamed. She was holding hands with a tall blonde boy who resembled Jake Gylenhaal, with less bushy eyebrows.

"I'm fine Rachel, honestly. I just need some time to rest," Danielle whispered.

At that moment, J.D. walked in, and saw Danielle. He popped a mint into his moth before proceeding.

"Ahem, ladies" he said clearing his throat, "visiting hours don't start for another four minutes. Kindly wait in our visitors lobby until it starts," he said, winking slightly at Danielle.

"Oh my gosh! Your J.D.! From Sacred Heart hospital! It's a real place!" another girl with shoulder-length brown hair squealed.

"Um, yah, whatever," J.D. mentioned.

They all left, and Dr. Dorian hopped onto the hospital bed and flung himself into Danielle's arms. She may have just had an operation on her respiratory system, but she had plenty of air left for some kissing with J.D.

"Hey, do you think this would be more romantic in an ally?" she asked.

Yes, I know a short fic. Stay tuned, better stuff coming!


	3. Chrissy's Evil Plan

So you want a disclaimer, eh? Well if you want it so badly, go to chapter one you fricken' vertically challenged idiot! Just kidding, I love all y'all. Please R&R.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Andie whispered to herself aloud.

"I know," Chrissy exclaimed, "it's just so weird that she wouldn't tell us about the operation. She hates me, doesn't she?"

Everyone – OF COURSE NOT!

"Sure."

Chrissy grinned mischievously. She knew she had to come up with a plan to pay Danielle back. So what if she just had her left lung removed! She deserved it. She knew she had to go to a professional. A person so devious that only they could be the one she went to. Then it popped into her head. The janitor.

"Okay everyone," J.D. said wiping saliva off his lips, "you can go in and visit her now."

As everyone walked in to Danielle's room, Chrissy slipped into oblivion, looking for the janitor. Unfortunately, Andie saw her, told everyone she wanted bottled water, and slipped quietly out as well, following Chrissy. As Chrissy walked down the halls, she noticed a guy with spiky blonde hair staring immensely at her.

"Go figure," she whispered to herself.

She finally found a man scrubbing graffiti off the walls that looked like it said "Haha janitor you are going to have to clean this off! P.S: J.D. and Turk did not write this."

She walked over to him and whispered in his ear "You the janitor?"

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" he answered.

"I here you are quite a prankster, and I need you to help me out with this little 'problem' I have," she exclaimed back.

"Does it involve J.D?"

"It could"

"Well then," he said "step into my office," he motioned his hands to the janitor's closet.

Chrissy walked in, and left Andie in awe.

"Oh, excuse me mi-" was all a handsome doctor got out as he bumped into the ravishing beauty that was Andie.

"My name is John Dorian."

"Andie."

J.D. was trying to be so suave he was just going on and on about how great he thought she was.

But all Andie heard was the little voice inside her head saying "Oh my gosh J.D. is talking to me! He is talking to me! He is still talking to me! This is so cool! He is still talking!"

"Listen, Girl Scout, they need you in intensive care A.S.A.P.," a tall, curly headed man blurted out, stepping right in front of Andie.

"Oh, hello Dr. Cox. I was just talking to Andie here," J.D. said, lustfully batting his eyelashes at her.

Dr. Cox turned around, did a double-take, and whispered "Don't you think she's a little young for you Ponyboy?"

J.D. raised a finger, sighed, out his finger down, and walked toward intensive care.

Andie walked the other way, back to Danielle's room, and decided not to tell any of this to her friends. She wanted J.D all to herself.

At that same moment, Chrissy was handing the janitor a $20, shaking his hand, and saying "I'll see you at five."


	4. The Plan Unfolds

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

As Chrissy walked the halls back to post-op, she couldn't help but smiling to herself.

"No one will ever figure it out," she thought to herself.

Just then, A girl with auburn hair came up to Chrissy and asked "Chrissy, where in the name of Vash the Stampede have you been? We have all been worried sick you poor little darling!"

"Okay, if I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell a single soul," Chrissy whispered, as Heather nodded back, "I have this plan to trick Danielle. Besides, she deserves it. I know she hates me! MUHAHAHAHA!

"Chrissy, what's wrong with you? Ever since you have been going out with Ryan, you have been so, what's the word? Evil." Heather said.

"Oh Heather, that's so silly (eyes flash red for a millisecond). Anyway, here's my plan: I just talked to the janitor, and he decided that we should tell her she has a brain tumor. Then we take her in to surgery, give her anesthetic, and once she wakes up, tell her the tumor will always be with her no matter what, then have Eric 'confess' that he secretly loves her but can never be with her, and she will be unhappy forever! MUHAHAHAHA!" Chrissy shouted, loud enough for practically everyone in Sacred Heart Hospital to hear.

"Heather smiled deviously and replied "You are a genius."

At that same moment, Danielle was talking to Elliot and Dr. Reed about Hal Sparks.

"Oh dear God, make it stop, make it stop!" Dr. Reed shouted as he was praying.

"Fascinating, fascinating," Elliot responded, secretly holding a needle full of anesthetic behind her back, "tell me more," she said as she poked Danielle with the needle, and she fell back into her sleep-like trance.

"Is it over?" Dr. Reed asked.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"No. Let's get out of here before it's too late."

They both wiped they're brows and headed down to the cafeteria. They got some coffee, and sat down next to J.D., only to find him writing a list of pros and cons about two girls named Andie and Danielle.

"Whatcha doin' sport?" Elliot asked, looking very intrigued.

"Oh, well, there are these two girls who I really like, but I can't really decide who I like the best. Andie is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, and Danielle is a very good kisser, but she has the I.Q. of a brick," J.D. rambled on staring down at the piece of paper.

Just then Turk walked up, picked up the list, gave it a once-over, stared at J.D., said 'Andie' and walked off.

Elliot, and Dr. Reed stared immensely at each other, and J.D. walked off.

Chrissy saw Turk skipping away, caught up with him, and told him the plan. He reluctantly agreed, and at about five o'clock tomorrow, the plan would be put into action.


	5. Lights! Camera! Action!

Fine. huffs Here is your stupid disclaimer: I do not own Scrubs or the characters or blah blah blah. Oh, and I don't own Legally Blonde either. grins 

Scene: J.D. Walks into Danielle's hospital room, and Danielle looks ecstatic to see him.

"Hi J.D.! I missed you so much! For the 7 minutes we were apart, I was bawling my eyes out!" Danielle spoke, sounding almost too happy.

"Wow, it's so hard to break the news to the girlfriend. I have to tell her I love someone else, and the she 'has a brain tumor'. Oh well, here goes nothing," J.D. thought to himself.

"Ok look Danielle," he said very sternly, "I have two things to tell you. I love someone else, so that means we're over, and you have a brain tumor.

"What? How could you do this to me? I was your everything for the 24 hours we spent together! How could you do this to me?" Danielle screamed at him.

"Pooh bear, look, I need a serious girlfriend. I am actually planning to go back to medical school in the fall, and my parents don't exactly love Californians," he said.

"So you're breaking up with me because you think you're family won't like me? Everybody like's me," she sobbed back at him.

"Yah, well east coast people are different honey," he smiled at her.

"Oh what, since I'm not a Vanderbilt suddenly I'm white trash? I grew up in Belair J.D., across the street from Aaron Spelling! I think most people might agree that's better than some stinky old Vanderbilt," she said, still sobbing.

J.D. looked at her apologetically, frowned, and walked out the door.

"AND I HAVE A BRAIN TUMOR?" she screamed back at him.

2 hours later.

"I have a brain tumor, and J.D. just broke up with me for some loser east coast girl," Danielle whined to all her friends gathered around her bed.

Chrissy was grinning mischievously, and Andie was stunned, for she did not know that this was part of the 'plan', Chrissy had told them all earlier.

She suddenly looked mad and said "Get out, all of you, except for Eric, and leave me to wallow in my misery!"

As they walked out she grinned and said "Eric, look, I think it's time for us to confess our true feelings for each other."

"It sure is. I don't know how to say it Danielle, but, I hate you. I always have. Now that's it's finally off my chest we can both hate each other now! Big hug!" he smiled towards her.

"Get off me you creep! I love you, and you HATE me? How could you do this to me? I am going into surgery in thirty minutes and you tell me you hate me? First J.D., and now you! Is this a bizarre cosmic joke I don't get?" she asked, looking perplexed.

Eric sighed and left, for he could never confess his true feelings for her.


	6. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs. Or do I? Dun dun dun…

Her eyelids slowly opened. She felt nauseous, and extremely sad. She hoped the tumor was gone, and even hoped she could forget about the whole Eric thing.

"Hey, how are you holding up," came a voice near the door.

"Oh, I'm fine Eric, the IV though, it's making me feel weird. Besides, what are you doing here? Don't you hate me?" she questioned.

"I have to. Think about Stephanie. She's forcing me to love her. It's so tragic. I don't know how she does it! She's like mind controlling! It's like she has ESPN or something," he sobbed.

Turk suddenly walked in, spoke to Danielle about how her tumor would never leave, and she sobbed along with Eric.

In came Chrissy, Andie, Heather, Rachel, and Levi, all saying "Gotcha!" at the same time.

"What?" Danielle screamed.

"We so got you! You don't have a brain tumor idiot! And Eric doesn't hate you! I just wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine!" Chrissy said laughing evilly.

"DAMMIT!" Danielle screamed.

Chrissy gave her the death glare® and Jerry Bruckheimer popped his head inside the door.

"I love that look you have! Hi, Jerry Bruckheimer, how are you? Here's my card. We could really use you in show business! I'm making this movie. It's a comedy starring Orlando Bloom and Ricky Ullman, would you be interested?" he rambled.

Chrissy jaw dropped and she nodded her head.

They all laughed, even Danielle, as J.D. walked in. He took one look at Andie and Danielle next to each other, gasped, and ran away. Danielle hoped out of her bad, stared at Andie, and they both scurried out the door, chasing J.D.

All of a sudden, Levi got down on one knee, and proposed to Rachel with a stunning six karat Harry Winston princess cut ring. She gasped, smiled, placed the ring on her finger, and gave Levi a peck on the cheek.

Just then, Forrest ran into the room and gave Heather on of those big, long movie kisses, and they walked out holding hands. Danielle, Heather, Rachel, Chrissy, Levi, Andie, Jerry, Forrest, and Eric Smith (haha tricked you) lived happily ever after. The end.


End file.
